Transformers Prime : Bad Choice
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Breakdown est tiré des mains de l'organisation qui le voulait en pièce détaché et se voit maintenant obligé de faire réparé les dégât par son ami et docteur. Ami qui n'est pas même venu le secourir. Dis-moi, Knock Out, est-ce que je compte pour toi ?


_J'ai écris cette petite OS vite faite, en deux heure, juste avant de partir deux semaines dans un camps pourris ou je ne pourrais plus défouler mes doigts sur un clavier - -"_

_Je préssens aussi que je vais suremment être la seule à poster une fic sur Transformers Prime, déjà que la section Transformers n'est pas très garnit niveau patrimoine français, alors pour Transformer Prime... une série qui n'est pas parue en france XP _

_Oui, peut-être que c'est que de l'anglais même pas sous-titré, masi même avec mon très bas niveau en langue, je suis arrivé à comprendre cette mangifique série que je conseille à tous : la 3D la rend hyperréaliste et vraiment très belle ! _

_De plus, elle possède des personnages super sexy, surtout à cause des voix. Oui, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que quand la voix est très hardcore, un peu remixé, ça fait plus sexy XD ! Donc voilà, personnalités intéressantes et des couples à gogo ! Sans rires ! On peut faire des tonnes de couples avec cette série ! Bon, ok, j'arrête ^^"_

_Mon chti préfré de TF Prime est Knock Out (ou Knockout, ça dépend du poins de vu) qui se prononce à l'anglaise (logique XD) donc sans le "K" ce qui donne "NockOut" _

_Donc valà, je trouve qu'il va bien avec Breakdown, donc je les ais tous les deux mis ensemble pour ce petit OS. Il va aussi bien avez Starscream, mais non, pour cette fic, ça sera du Knock Out x Breakdown ! X3_

_Bonne Lecture à tous et merci d'avoir lu le commentaire de l'auteur jusqu'ici ^^"_

* * *

><p><em>.°.°.°. <em>_BAD CHOICE__ .°.°.°._

Breakdown se sentait faible.

Faible et profondément humilié de s'être laissé dompter de la sorte par de pathétiques humains en costumes.

Il était allongé sur la table médicinale que proposait le bloc dans lequel Megatron lui avait ordonné de se rendre dès son retour.

Son retour au combien triomphale… un œil de perdu, un coté qui crépitait des étincelles et des coupures occasionnelles à plusieurs endroits. Il s'était sentit si petit, si inutile… mais en même temps furieux et outragé que ce Lord Decepticon n'ai rien tenté pour essayer de le sortir de là.

Personne n'avait rien tenté. Pire : C'était l'ennemi qui l'avait extirpé de ce trou à rat, là où des cloportes s'amusait à chercher ce qu'il pouvait y avoir sous sa carlingue.

D'un certain coté, Breakdown ne s'était pas étonné que Megatron veule le laisser aux humains. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de faire preuve de compassion pour ses subordonnés, aussi insignifiant qu'important.

Mais ce qui avait profondément blessé Breakdown s'était qu'absolument personne n'était venu pour le secourir. Starscream s'était bien déplacé, mais le guerrier était déjà sortit d'affaire, et le sauvetage mené par l'aviateur ressemblait plus à une campagne publicitaire pour venter ses mérites en tant que chef que pour sauver la cuirasse de l'un de ses officiers.

A y réfléchir, Breakdown s'en fichait aussi pas mal que Starscream ai réellement voulu le sauver ou non. En faite… la seule personne qu'il avait trouvée injuste de ne pas venir l'aider…

-Alors ? Comment se porte notre rescapé ?

… c'était lui.

Knock Out s'avança vers Breakdown, la porte d'acier se refermant automatiquement derrière lui. Le Decepticon médical aux tons carmin adressa son air détaché de tous les jours au patient qui était étendu sur la table médicinale. Breakdown fronça son œil valide.

Knock Out se comportait comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si son compagnon d'arme, son ami, venait de rentrer d'un accident tout bête qu'il s'était fait en se promenant dans les bois. Pourquoi cela lui était aussi insupportable ?

-Tout le monde parle de ton cas, tu sais, informa le docteur en s'arrêtant à la hauteur de Breakdown. Tu n'as pas la côte auprès des dirigeants.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda inutilement Breakdown en se doutant de la réponse.

Knock Out haussa les épaules l'air de dire : « Bof, tu sais, toujours la même chose ».

-Ils n'aiment pas le fait que tu es été sauvé par des Autobots. Cause que ça pourrait créer des liens où je ne sais quelle imbécillité. Pas jolie, ton œil. Je ne crois pas pouvoir le sauver, mais j'ai plusieurs modèles en réserves qui devrait t'aller.

Knock Out passa ensuite son regard sur le reste du corps de son ami pour évaluer l'étendu des dégâts. Breakdown avait retenu une chose de ce qu'avait dit le médecin.

-Tu ne les crois pas, n'est-ce pas.

-Pas vraiment, avoua Knock Out sans interrompre son constat.

-Tu devrais.

Le médecin releva des yeux d'une surprise contenue sur le visage de Breakdown.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as eu le temps de prendre un verre avec eux après ton glorieux sauvetage ?

Le robot se renfrogna, le sarcasme de Knock Out l'avait blessé sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Des pics de ce genre, il en recevait tous les jours.

Mais celle-là avait particulièrement entamé ces défenses. Sûrement parce qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Et le ton qu'avais employé Knock Out, comme pour mettre en évidence une chose hautement improbable, avait été plus sarcastique que d'habitude.

-Peut-être, souffla Breakdown en sachant très bien que c'était stupide. En tous les cas, je les ais trouvés bien plus sympathique que certains.

Knock Out leva un arc optique, conscient du ton qu'avais employé son ami en le regardant fixement.

-Tu m'en veux parce que je ne suis pas venu te libérer ?

Breakdown allait laisser exploser un « oui » franc, mais il se retient. Avec Knock Out, il fallait être subtil, c'était un des points qu'il avait retenu depuis qu'il le fréquentait.

Le meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire bloquer dans une question en empruntant le chemin que voudrait vous faire prendre votre adversaire, c'est d'y opposer son propre chemin avec un nouveau point d'interrogation.

-Nous sommes amis, non ?

-Bien sûr, que nous sommes amis, répondit Knock Out sur un ton excédé en se retournant pour regardé les panneaux holographiques.

-Alors, pourquoi ?

-J'ai demandé à Megatron d'intervenir, avoua Knock Out en soulignant du doigt la ligne de jargon médical qu'il lisait. Il n'a pas voulut se déplacer ni envoyer d'unités pour un seul soldat.

-Mais tu…

-J'ai voulut y aller seul, le coupa le Docteur. Mais Megatron m'a sentit venir et m'a enfermé dans le laboratoire.

Breakdown ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait peut-être jugé Knock Out un peu trop durement. S'il avait réellement fait tout ce qu'il disait, alors ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait rein tenté pour le sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré.

Oui, mais _si_. Comment avoir la preuve que Knock Out ne lui racontait pas ce qui l'arrangeait ?

-Bon. Pas de problèmes grave, informa le médecin en se retournant vers Breakdown. Mais l'état de ta peinture est juste abominable. Il va falloir gratter, polir et revernir tout ça. Et je ne parle même pas du problème du lustrage : ça, ça va prendre des heures !

-Tu me dis la vérité ? Questionna soudain le Decepticon, soupçonneux.

Knock Out leva des yeux étonnés.

-Je suis médecin, Breakdown, pas clown.

-Non, je te parle du sauvetage. Tu as vraiment voulut me sauver ?

Le docteur soupira.

-Pourquoi je te mentirais ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit innocemment Breakdown en haussant des épaules. Pour excuser le fait que tu n'ai rien fait, par exemple, ou pour m'empêcher de penser que je te suis inutile.

-Hé, où tu vas, là ? Qui as dit que tu m'étais inutile ?

-Tes actes, répondit platoniquement le robot.

Se fut au tour de Knock Out de se renfrogner. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Pourquoi le Decepticon ne le croyait-il pas ? Comme il avait pourtant dit plutôt : ils étaient amis. Alors n'était-il pas normal que ce qu'il raconte ne soit que rivière de vérité ?

Cela ne semblait pas l'être pour Breakdown, en tout cas.

-Tu es vraiment stupide, lâcha Knock Out. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que j'amène Megatron ici et que je lui fasse raconter sous serment notre petite dispute à ton sujet ?

-Non.

-Tant mieux, je me serais mal vu essayé, avoua Knock Out.

Le semblant d'humour ne dérida pas Breakdown. Celui-ci fixa intensément Knock Out, comme pour interpréter toute réaction particulière chez lui.

-Prouve-le.

Le docteur resta à regarder Breakdown, les arcs optiques haussés.

-Hein ?

-Prouve-le, répéta son patient, imperturbable. Prouve-moi que ce que tu me dis n'est pas du flan.

Après un court silence où Knock Out réfléchissait sur la réponse à donné, il finit par se décider et choisit le coup des arguments. Avec une pointe de sarcasme en prime, cela rajoutait toujours le poids de l'improbable.

-Comment veux-tu que je le prouve ? Je te repasse entre les mains de ces hommes et on joue une scène ?

Breakdown fronça ses optiques.

-Il y a d'autre façon de prouver que tu tiens à moi.

Knock Out fit la moue, puis soudain, un lent sourire s'étira sur son visage.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un câlin ? Railla-t-il.

Plus encore de son air sérieux, le médecin tomba dénues de sa réponse.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-C'était… de l'humour, avoua Knock Out.

-Tu es rouge, remarqua soudain Breakdown.

Le médecin se regarda le plaquage, puis feignit la surprise la plus totale.

-Mais…Mais oui ! Tu as raison ! Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai cette couleur affreuse qui ne va pas du tout avec m…

-Arrête. Je te parle de ton visage, le coupa son ami.

Knock Out se raidit et porta une main à sa joue.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais rouge à cet endroit-là, dit-il en ayant une pointe de gêne dans la voix que Breakdown perçu.

-Parce que je t'ai pris de court en disant vouloir un câlin, expliqua le pragmatique robot. Ça t'a gêné.

-Ce qui est normal, on ne se fait pas des câlins sous prétexte de vouloir prouver son amitié, se justifia Knock Out.

-Ah… et sous quel prétexte ?

-Aucun. Quand on a envi.

Le médecin se rendit soudain compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue sur ce coup là quand il entendit Breakdown lui répondre :

-Moi, j'ai bien envi d'un câlin.

Ok… et maintenant, l'échappatoire était où ?

Knock Out eu beau fouillé, il n'en trouvait aucun. Soit il se contredisait, soit il acceptait de faire un câlin à son meilleur ami. Primus soit maudit.

-Très bien, soupira alors le médecin en s'avançant vers Breakdown.

Puis en priant très fort le dieu qu'il venait d'envoyer au diable qu'aucun visiteur non déclaré ne vienne ouvrir la porte, Knock Out enlaça son ami en posant le menton au creux de son cou.

Breakdown ne mit pas longtemps à lui répondre, l'enlaçant à son tour en posant sa tête au même endroit. En face de son ami, un genou prenant appuie sur la table, Knock Out aurait eu beau jeu d'expliquer la situation à un robot un peu trop curieux.

Le médecin était en train de se demander si c'était à lui de couper cet élan d'affection sans quoi Breakdown s'endormirait dans ses bras, mais soudain, il sentis le corps de son ami trembler contre lui.

Etonné, Knock Out desserra son étreinte pour voir la tête de son patient, mais celui-ci raffermit sa prise en ne voulant apparemment pas laissé le médecin s'échapper comme ça.

-Breakdown, ça va ?

Celui-ci garda le silence encore quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

-Je me suis senti si seul… abandonné.

Sa voix tremblait presque. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Knock Out, touché malgré lui par la détresse de son ami, commença à lui frotter maladroitement le dos.

-Allé, allé… Tu es en seul morceau, c'est le principal, non ?

-Oui, merci, chevrota le guerrier. Je t'aime, Knock Out.

Le médecin eu un léger soubresaut, presque imperceptible. Cette phrase avait une autre signification pour lui que celle qui reliait deux potes par une sincère amitié.

Mais il se doutait bien que Breakdown ne l'avait pas prononcé intentionnellement. Il devait juste faire référence à un sentiment de belle camaraderie, c'est tout.

N'est-ce pas ?

Aussi, tout naturellement, Knock Out lui répondit :

-Moi aussi.

Alors l'étreinte se desserra enfin, et Breakdown se recula quelques peu du médecin pour pouvoir observer son visage.

Cette inspection gênait Knock Out, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le regard insistant sur son visage semblait vouloir dire : « Tu es sûr de ce que tu pense ? Attends, je regarde dans ton cerveau si tu dis la vérité. »

Aussi, le rouge de la gêne revient légèrement pigmenter ses joues. C'était apparemment ce que Breakdown attendait, car il sourit.

Pour se baisser vers lui et l'embrasser juste après.

Knock Out avait les yeux grand ouvert, louchant presque pour dévisager Breakdown, mouvant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ça, ce n'était pas DU TOUT prévu.

Depuis quand le guerrier avait-il des penchants « embrassez sur la joue, c'est pour les nuls » à l'encontre de ses amis ?

Breakdown libéra les lèvres de son vis-à-vis et le regarda, satisfait.

Knock Out aurait voulut prononcer quelques chose, n'importe quoi, crier sa fureur, demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez son ami ou même hurler juste un bon coup, mais tout ça lui resta coincer dans la gorge.

Et puis, en colère, l'était-il vraiment ?

La surprise était bien plus présente. La surprise, et un petit il ne savait quoi que la peur refusait d'identifier comme du plaisir.

-On continu ? L'invita alors Breakdown en haussant un arc optique inquisiteur, sa main passant dangereusement du dos de Knock Out à son Torse.

Celui-ci reconnecta tous les fils de sa central et réagis avec calme et discernement.

-M-m-mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Quoi ? Tu veux rester sur un chaste baiser ? Demanda Breakdown en adoptant le ton sarcastique et grandiloquent que le médecin avait utilisé un peu plus tôt.

Knock Out sentit presque ces circuits thermiques crépités.

-Je…mais…on est pas sensé… on est ami, non ?

Le guerrier eu un fin sourire. D'un, parce qu'il trouvait que de voir le médecin dans cet état était parfaitement adorable, et de deux, parce que ça question était sujette à une naïveté qu'il n'avait pas encore découvert chez lui.

-On ne peut plus vraiment se prétendre ami, maintenant, non ?

-Heu…

-Oh, allez, je ne te croyais pas si prude.

La remarque blessa Knock Out. Il fit la moue en dévisageant Breakdown, les optiques étrécis.

-Moi ? Prude ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?

-Justement pas, non, avoua Breakdown en faisait glisser sa main le long du torse de son vis-à-vis.

Knock Out maudit le frémissement qui le prit.

-On ne peut pas faire ça, Breakdown.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Quelqu'un peu rentrer à tout moment, expliqua Knock Out.

-On lui dira que tu opère. Je sais très bien faire le mort !

Knock Out eu un air blasé, puis chercha un autre argument.

-On est mal mis ! Et puis je ne me vois pas faire ça sur mon lieu de travail !

-On change d'endroit, si tu veux.

-Non, continua le médecin. Tu as des blessures, ta place est dans ce bloc.

-Bon, alors tu me guéris ça, et on va dans mes appartements.

-Mais arrête de vouloir à tout pris trouver une solution ! S'écria un Knock Out exaspéré. Pour te dire vrai, je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça.

-Ici ?

-Avec toi.

Cela refroidis les ardeurs du guerrier.

-Ah, dit-il sur un ton pitoyable. Je… bon. C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être été un peu trop…vite. Excuse-moi.

Knock Out eu un sourire désolé. Le pire était que la chaleur de Breakdown lui restait accroché aux lèvres. Il sentait encore la bouche chaude de son vis-à-vis venir rencontrer la sienne… c'était presque… plaisant.

Mais non. Définitivement non.

C'est dans un silence de gêne et de remords que Knock Out répara Breakdown pour lui permettre de repartir à la charge quand bon lui semblait. Quelques phrases furent échangées, brèves, mais les deux robots se séparèrent sans même un au revoir.

Les jours suivants furent difficiles pour les deux Decepticons. Breakdown ne cessait de se morfondre pour l'acte dit déplacé qu'il avait eu envers son ami.

Quant à Knock Out, il ne cessait de se toucher les lèvres en repensant à ce qui aurait bien put se passer s'il aurait mit sa fierté de coté.

Le guerrier ne sortait plus beaucoup de ses appartements, ou seulement sous ordre de Megatron. Le médecin allait sur les champs de bataille pour se changer les idées, mais il trouvait ses performances médiocres comparées à ce qu'il arrivait à faire d'habitude.

Il fallait aussi dire que d'ordinaire, sa central n'était pas occupé par autre chose que la pensé de combattre. Les problèmes qu'il avait avec Breakdown ne cessait de tourné, de tourné, de retourné, de toujours lui faire penser « et si… » « et si… ».

Ce fut lors d'une convocation où Megatron souhaitait voir le médecin ainsi que le guerrier dans ses appartements que ces deux là furent pour la première fois obligé de se faire face depuis leur petit problème.

Tous deux s'évitaient d'habitude le plus possible, et même en face de Megatron, ils regardaient tous deux du coté opposé.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le Lord remarqua que ses unités n'étaient pas très attentives à ses dires.

-Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe, entre-vous ?

Knock Out et Breakdown posèrent tous deux le même regard surpris et gêné sur leur chef. Cela ne fit que renforcer les soupçons de Megatron.

-En faite, je me fiche de ce qui a bien put se passer, dit-il finalement. Mais vous avez intérêt de faire le maximum pour que cela cesse, j'ai déjà eu des échos à propos de certaines bévues que vous auriez commises sur le champs de bataille. Agissez comme vous voulez, mais que cela ne se reproduise pas.

La réunion se termina sans qu'aucun des deux Decepticon n'est jeté un regard sur son voisin. Breakdown se dépêcha de regagner ses appartements, et c'est alors que Knock Out se permit de le regarder.

De dos, le guerrier ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de son ami le fixer intensément. Le médecin en arriva même à sentir ses joues venir le picoter. Il ne voulait pas de ça, pas de cette relation construit sur la gêne d'une bévue, pas entre lui et Breakdown.

Et après quelques jours passés à ressasser des idées, Knock Out avait eu le temps d'analyser en profondeur ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas été dégoûté de l'acte de Breakdown… il avait juste été surpris. Une surprise qui l'avait mis sur la défensive, préservateur de ses moyens…

Mais au fond, peut-être que cela ne lui aurait pas déplus.

Le baiser en lui-même ne l'avait pas rebuté, alors, pourquoi ne pas être allé plus loin ?

Lui et sa foutue fierté…

Il s'imaginait, s'il avait accepter de commettre l'interdit, de s'aventurer sur un terrain inconnu remplis de mystères et de sensations diverses, peut-être la relation qu'il entretenait maintenant avec Breakdown ne se serrait pas autant détériorée.

Et puis, il avait senti la détresse dans les yeux de son ami, une plainte longue et déchirante qui avait été poussée par son Spark. Comment avait-il put le laisser là, souffrir, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré…

Knock Out prit une décision, et c'est au pas de course qu'il rejoignit les appartements de son collègue. Il se fichait des regards inquisiteurs qui se tournaient vers lui, il était focalisé sur son objectif. Et il sentait que s'il laissait sa raison s'en mêlé trop longtemps, il hésiterait, voir abandonnerait.

Il galopait donc le plus vite possible pour rattraper Breakdown, sachant maintenant par cœur l'emplacement de sa chambre.

Il arriva devant l'entrée, haletant, ne préférant pas attendre d'avoir repris sa respiration pour frapper à la porte.

Breakdown s'était recroquevillé sur son lit, ressassant des idées noires, quand on frappa énergiquement à sa porte. Il se leva pour ouvrir, et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds quand il reconnus celui qui se tenait devant lui.

-Kno… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le médecin lui cloua les lèvres en y apposant les siennes.

Et c'est dans un fougueux baiser que les deux Decepticons rentrèrent dans la chambre pour n'en ressortirent que le lendemain matin.

Essouflés, courbaturés, fatigués...

Mais profondément heureux.


End file.
